Never Trust The Living
by katpower95
Summary: She's the new girl in town that seems to have attracted the attention of the infamous 'Cullen Clan'. "The 'Cold Ones? Why?" I asked. Jessica gave me an odd smile as if not believing that I hadn't figure out why they were called that and answered, "Because thy're vampires." This will focus on EVERY couple.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this era only a few humans really know about vampires and at first it might not completely be canon pairing but bare with me people because before you know it they will all be together and live happily ever after…after the gut wrenching drama of course. Remember to leave a comment! Reminder, this story is a drabble and I will try my hardest to have a least one or two chapters a day. Enjoy!**

APOV

Your eyes were deep with secrets. Long blonde lashes like a shield protecting them. Jessica's voice was threatening as she spoke about you, but in this moment it all didn't matter anymore. You were the epitome of something sinfully erotic. Dirty blonde locks wild around your face making you look fierce. A fine chiseled jaw with pink kissable lips. You were unhumanly beautiful. The kind of boy that left girls with broken hearts and make up smeared eyes. The pull I felt towards you was impossible to ignore. But all of those thoughts drifted away when a stunning brunette came into your view and you smiled at her. This unbearable ache that I wanted to push away settled into the pit of my stomach when I saw you stand up and pull out a chair for her. I don't even know him. I thought. My self esteem went low when she turned around and I got a look at her. Looking back at Jessica whom I had ignored in my stage of trance, I paid attention to what she was saying now when she sent daggers at the girl. Jealousy and anger flashing through her eyes.

"…and that is Isabella Swan." Jessica sneered. "She's a total slut."

How she said it made me know that it was lie. I watched as the girl sat down in her chair and threw her head back laughing when the boy whose name was Jasper said something. Her musical laugh rang out loud in the cafeteria and it sounded like a thousand of chiming bells. She was tall from what I could tell. A mane of thick mahogany ringlets cascading like a waterfall down her back. She had big childlike hazel eyes and high cheekbones with big, red lips. Her complexion was pale and deathly but with her curves and beauty that didn't seem to matter. As if feeling my stare, she turned around and our eyes met. My cheeks pooling with blood in an instant and a mischievous gleam sparked in her eye and she gave me a wicked grin before she turned away.

Lauren gasped in surprise and utter astonishment while Jessica gave me a forced smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan isn't nice to anybody." She said, before she started to pick aimlessly at her plate of salad.

"Except Edward." Mike pitched in with a mouth full of food. He swallowed his bite and cleaned his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. "I tried to make a move on her when she first moved here last year but I guess I was just too much for her."

"Oh please." Jessica murmured rolling her eyes.

"Its true!" He said, "Cullen's got nothing on this boys." He approached while kissing his muscles.

Edward Cullen didn't ring a bell when I tried to remember about all the students who I had had classes with. "Whose Cullen?"

The doors of the cafeteria opened with a loud bang and Jessica smiled smugly and winningly at Isabella before she looked at me and answered, "That's Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

APOV

**The 'Cold Ones'**

Edward Cullen looked beyond pissed as he entered the cafeteria. His posture stiff and jaded green eyes hard. He had a mop of untidy kept bronze hair and a fine chiseled jaw. He was tall and had an athletic body with wide broad shoulders and muscles. Overall he was very good looking with his signature all American boy look.

"They're like an on and off couple." Jessica explained. "Jasper's like his best friend yet when Bella's not with Edward she's with as in with Jasper." Looking at them from the corner of her eye we all watched as Edward took the seat that was facing us and to the right of Jasper's seat. "And judging where Edward sat they're not together. Hopefully this time they're off for good."

Their situation was both funny and ironic. Both boys were extremely good looking yet there was something about Jasper and Bella that didn't make Edward fit in. It was in the way how they looked and how they even fucking ate that send this shiver down my spine alerting me that they were different from the rest of us.

"We call them the 'Cold Ones'." a girl named Angela with mousy brown hair and thick framed glasses giggled.

"The 'Cold Ones'? Why?" I asked.

Jessica gave me an odd smile as if not believing that I hadn't figure out why they were called that and answered, "Because they're vampires."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I won nothing Twilight.

A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed, added me to their favorites, and of course followed. Edward and Bella, if you haven't figured it out yet, are an on-and-off couple and Alice is the new girl. Enjoy!

**APOV**

**Eyes On Fire**

I stood frozen at their words. And as if they heard what she said Jasper and Bella turned around. They looked at her first and then at me, but Jasper wouldn't look away after a while. Bella nudged him with her elbow and he seemed to have snapped out of it.

"Did you see the way he was looking at you?" Jessica whispered-yelled. "He was looking at you as if you were something to eat!"

Lauren giggled and so did Angela. "I'd let him eat me any day."

Shaking my head at Lauren's remark. I sighed quietly and looked back at their table. Edward was looking at me with his eyebrows drawn together and arms folded over his chest. Jasper was looking straight ahead with no emotion on his face while Bella was cuddled up beside him studying her nails and the ends of her hair.

The bell rang alerting me that lunch was over and I gathered my stuff quickly. Throwing my bag over my shoulder I looked back at their table and noticed that they had left.

"What class did you say you had next Alice?" Mike asked.

I didn't. I wanted to say, but if we were going to be living here for a while making an attempt to have friends wouldn't hurt. Giving him a kind smile I looked down at my schedule and told him that I had Biology with Mr. Banner in room 220.

"Isabella Swan's in that class." He told me.

We walked to room 220 which was on the other side of the campus and as we walked he attempted to make small talk with me. He asked where I had moved from, if I had left a broken heart back in Biloxi and if the rumors were true about my mom being some crazy old bat who read hands. I playfully socked him in the arm for the last one and asked him where he had heard such a crazy thing. Mike was a nice guy and I figured I could get the answer from him about the thing that had been nagging me all throughout lunch.

Stopping just a few feet away from the room. I grabbed Mike's arm and he looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. "What?"

"Are they really vampires?"

Mike laughed and shook his head no. "Well I don't think so. You see Jessica has this sort of crazy infatuation for Edward. And one day when she oh so happenly happened to be checking him out she claimed to have seen these weird bite marks on his neck. But that's all gibberish I suppose." He looked over my shoulder and grabbed my hand. "Come on. We don't want you to get in trouble on your first day of school now do we?"

Yet as we were about to go in there stood Edward with Bella. It was impossible for somebody to have such a beauty as hers. Far away she looked absolutely stunning, but up close she was breathtakingly beautiful. Exquisite even. She had a few freckles scattered around her little button nose and thick dark eyelashes that grazed her cheeks when she blinked. Both arms were hooked around his neck and they seemed to be having a silent conversation. Both of them appeared to be deeply enamored with one another. But what really caught my attention were the two purple bruised bite marks that laid on the hollow of his throat.


End file.
